There is an ever increasing demand for better analog-to-digital converters. Important characteristics of SAR analog-to-digital converters (SAR ADCs) are the differential non-linearity (DNL) and the integral non-linearity (INL). If a capacitive digital-to-analog converter is used in the SAR ADC, the capacitor mismatch causes DNL. In order to reduce DNL, ADCs are trimmed. There are several different sources for INL. One of the most relevant sources is the voltage coefficient of the sampling capacitor. Other sources are digital noise or noise of reference or supply voltages. However, there are no solutions for reducing the INL.